Angel in the Forest
by tcb
Summary: Bella never jumped, she goes to find Edward—Edward contemplates returning to Forks. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Bella never jumped, she goes to find Edward—Edward contemplates returning to Forks.

I sat on the forest floor reveling in my misery. God only knew where I was—I inhaled the night air deeply and caught the scent of rain. Odd—I hadn't realized that it had rained. I ran my hand across the soil, and then across the fabric of my shirt. Sure enough dampness lingered in both places.

I sighed and leaned my head back—it had been a little over ten months since last I saw my love. Ten months of pure agony—I closed my eyes and conjured up a memory of her glorious face smiling lovingly back at me. How I longed to run my hands through her silky hair, press my cold lips into her soft, warm ones, and lay beside her in her bed while she sleeps. My resistance is fading. I was so sure when I first left her that it was for the best. I was absolutely positive that I was doing the right thing, but now, I can barely make it through a minute without trying to reason with myself that this is not what either of us wanted—that she's at home missing me like I miss her, that she's waiting for me to return to her tender embrace, that she still loves me the way I love her…

Torture. That's what this was. Sick, twisted, excruciating torture. Perhaps I could go back, just to check on her, just to see that she was doing ok, and if she is, then I swear I will never bother her again—but if not, I vow to remain by her side for the rest of eternity. No…that would never do. If I went back I know that I would not have the strength to leave, that I would look upon that face and never look away again.

_Ugh!_ _I can't do this anymore!_ I squeezed my eyelids tight, and held my breath, willing for death to take me, to relieve me from this pain. I waited and waited and was granted no such luxury—only with uncomfortable tightness in my chest. Why must death elude me? I exhaled my held breath giving up on my pointless attempt.

I slowly opened my eyes and was rewarded with the most beautiful sight I had ever beheld. I gasped. An angel. An angel was standing not ten feet away from me. The wind shook the trees and the moon's beams danced across the Angel's skin making her glow with a beauty that was unsurpassable—the very sight took my breath away.

She took a cautious step forward, studying me all the while. Her chocolate orbs raked over my form and I felt unworthy—I had no right to look upon her heavenly form—I was worthless, scum, a monster, and yet, still I could not look away. The Angel took another step in my direction—the breeze making her white dress sway across her tiny figure and carrying her divine scent to me. I breathed her floral fragrance deep into my lungs relishing in its glory, never averting my eyes from her for fear that she might disappear. She stared right back at me, her eyes so penetrating, never strayed from my own.

Her steps quickened and within six small strides the Angel was right in front of me. She sank to her knees and stared straight through me, straight into my soul. She reached her tiny, pale hand forward and brushed the hair from my face, her warm fingers burning a trail down my cheek. A sob escaped my lips and the Angel stiffened with her hand still in place on the side of my face. I covered her hand with my own, pressing it tightly to my cheek, willing it never to leave. I tilted my nose inhaling the scent at her wrist—that sweet, floral aroma healing the ache within my chest. My body shook angrily with sobs and the Angel leaned forward and pulled my body into her little arms, pressing my face tightly into her soft chest.

"Shh…it is ok," she soothed in her soft voice—a sound more glorious than all of heaven's angels singing. That sound, chorused with the rhythmic beating of her heart, sent chills to my very core—and at that moment I felt whole again. My Angel put her sweet lips to my ear and whispered how much she loved me—and I knew that it was true, and I knew that I had been wrong to leave her, and I knew that she was right…it _was_ ok…everything would be ok from now on. Now that I had my Angel, now that I had my Bella.


End file.
